Ethernet, being a local area network applied most, comprises standard Ethernet (10 Mbps), fast Ethernet (100 Mbps), gigabit Ethernet (1000 Mbps), etc. and uses a Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Collision Detect (CSMA/CD) carrying collision detection access control method, which all comply with the IEEE802.3 standard.
With the continuous development of technologies, the user has an increasingly higher requirement on high rate and high bandwidth, and the 10 GBbps technology is born out from this, 10GBASE-T is an Ethernet standard using copper cable connection (6 types of shielded or unshielded twisted pairs), the effective bandwidth of the data layer is 10 Gbit/S, and the furthest transmission distance can reach 100 m. Because the data is transmitted at a high speed of 10 GBps, the stability and reliability of data transmission appear to be particularly important.
At present, in the transmitting process of Ethernet, when a corresponding failure, for example, a certain link of the twisted pair is damaged, occurs to the unshielded twisted pair, the whole Ethernet communication link breaks, and the data is unable to be transmitted. However, with the increasingly higher requirement of people on the stability and reliability of data transmission, especially in more important data transmission, if the interruption of data transmission caused by the sudden failure of the Ethernet communication link appears, this is unacceptable for the user.
At present, there is no effective solution for the problem in the related art that the stability and reliability of data transmission are affected by a data transmission link failure in the Ethernet.